


All of dirty thoughts of me, they were never yours to keep

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Len is protective, M/M, Mardon just wants to help, Woodward is a dick, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry panics and gets Mardon to make out with him when his ex walks into the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of dirty thoughts of me, they were never yours to keep

Barry was lounging around trying to not fall asleep at the party that Caitlin had dragged him to. Both weren’t party goers but she wanted to not make an impression on the guys sister who was throwing the party and needed back up just in case. Barry was the just in case. Not good backup at all. He couldn’t do anything, all he could do was call over the guy who was throwing the party and hope for the best. He had tutored Len for their English paper on Shakespeare and he had promised to make sure that he and Mick left him alone. Which ended up with no one allowed near Barry without a shadow. High School went better for him then. So when Len threw a ‘fuck it we’re in college’ party, he was invited and Caitlin took to the invite and dragged him here. Well, via his closet to actually get into clothes. Clothes that were essentially going to cockblock him since he could barely sit in the jeans. 

 

He was tilting his head back when he heard that voice. The one that was loving and kind to him until it tore his heart out and beat it with a stick. Fuck, what was Woodward even doing here, he wasn’t going to college. He couldn’t probably even get in. He stood in a panic, looking for an exit, any exit that would save him embarrassment and that “Len and Mick have words with people” talk that usually happens at the end of these meetings. He tried to move through the crowd but nearly tripped over his own feet. Two arms caught him and pulled him up straight. 

 

“You okay there?” The guy who saved his ass looked like something that Barry used to dream about.

 

“My ex is here and I can’t leave so can you please maybe make out with me,” He breathed out, being shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. 

 

The guy just smirked, an arm pulling Barry closer, holding him there. His mouth melding against the other guys. Barrys hands running over the guys chest. The guys hands happy to rest on Barry’s hips, fingers digging into the skin, keeping Barry still. He tilted his head to the side, the kiss deepening as he opened his mouth, both tongues learning the others taste. Barrys hand gripping that little bit tighter onto his shirt. Barry was happy for this distraction, it was working out in his favour, a lot. His focus was on trying not to man, the guys tongue making it very difficult. His fingers were under his shirt and Barry could feel himself heating up, his pants coming a bit tighter. The guy pulled back, resting his forehead against Barrys, his hands framing the sides of Barrys face. His lips kissing more, lightly with each little kiss. Barry could hear wolf whistles and catcalling, plus the distinct tone of disgust, damn.

 

“Didn’t take you for digging that low, Mardon?” So that’s the guys name.

 

“What can I say, once I was done with people like you, I thought I should aim higher,” Mardon dropped his hands, resting them back on Barrys hips. 

 

“What did say, you fuck…” A hand on Woodwards shoulder stopped him for saying anything else, everyone going quiet at Mick stopping him from doing something stupid. 

 

“Everything okay, Barry?” Len looked at him, he did have a weird way of showing that he cared.

 

“Its fine, Woodward was just being a prick,” He shrugged off, leaning into Mardons touch a bit more.

 

“We’ll deal with him,” Mick was dragging him out, Len giving him a nod, his eyes now on Mardon.

 

“Hurt that boy and you won’t have a friend in sight,” Len glared his signature ice stare that gave him the nickname of Captain Cold. 

 

“Yes sir,” Mardon smirked, Barry rolling his eyes at Len.

 

“Do I want to know?” Caitlin walked in with her shirt skewed and hair the same.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Barry nodded to her look, Lisa coming up behind her and whispering something into her ear.

 

“Ah, well, I am going now, have a god night Barry,” Caitlin was giggling, following Lisa out of the room, more wolf whistles following, Barry just groaned.

 

“Those are never good sounds,” Mardon was close still, Barry feeling the heat off of him, his breath tickling his ear.

 

“She was my ride home,” He turned to face Mardon.

 

“Stay and maybe we can find you another ride, Barry,” Mardon dropped his voice, Barry shivering at the tone and thought.


End file.
